Nightmare
by Dreamer of Legends
Summary: Fluff drabble disguised as an angst fic. Rather old, so beware.


Yugi tossed and turned violently, a vivid nightmare churning around in his thoughts. He saw, with starling clarity, Marik's darker half consume Marik's body, heard clearly the maniacal laughter bursting forth from his spittle covered lips. He turned his crazed gaze toward Yugi, mumbled something under his breath, and waved the Millennium Rod in a quick arc. Suddenly, all of Yugi's friends were there, cowering before Marik. They huddled together, trying to stand strong, but another wave of the Rod paralyzed them, rendering them unable to protect each other.

Yugi wanted desperately to run to them, to shield them from this madman, but he couldn't move.

Marik loomed closer, looking for all the world like a wolf trying to decide which rabbit to devour first. He moved toward Joey, bringing the Millennium Rod up slowly, menacingly.

'I'm the one you want!' Yugi tried to shout, but no sound came from his mouth. He was trapped, horribly trapped, forced to watch as Marik closed in.

Yami jerked to startled awareness as a heart-rending scream tore through his mind, echoing off of the walls of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi's very soul was crying out in sheer terror, and Yami moved quickly to get to the door that would allow his spirit to enter the human world.

Suddenly he stood at the head of Yugi's bed, looking anxiously at his friend for some sign of the danger. Yugi was trembling silently, his fists clenched at his sides and a look of pure anguish twisting his face.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered, reaching out to wipe the cold sweat from his brow.

Yugi sat bolt-upright at the unexpected touch, gasping for breath and looking around wildly. He calmed somewhat when he saw the Pharaoh, as if remembering where he was. Yami stood by quietly, obviously concerned, but waiting patiently for Yugi to tell him whenever he was ready.

Yugi stood up shakily, stumbling over to the window to stare out at the world below. The blimp moved at a speedy pace, but the lights of the city twinkled by slowly. Yami followed hesitantly, unsure what in the world had happened to his young friend.

"Yugi?" He asked again, reaching to turn his friend to face him. "What's wrong?"

He was shocked to see tears running down his partner's face.

"I'm sorry," Yugi whispered, looking up at him with shining eyes. "It was just a nightmare." A horrible nightmare, he added silently, but Yami heard the remark clearly, and caught snatches of the dream from Yugi's mind. Yugi looked down, ashamed at showing such weakness to a mere memory.

But Yami understood perfectly. How many times had he felt nightmares like this? How many times had he dreamt that one or more of his friends and loved ones were in danger? Always the nightmares haunted him, tearing at his spirit with sharp images and feelings of hopeless despair. When he awakened though, with Yugi's spirit beside him, and their friends all safe, the dark thoughts could not hold his attention. He had managed to find solace in the knowledge that everything was as it should be. Now, Yugi needed that same comfort, needed to forget the nightmares and hopefully feel at peace again. And Yami knew exactly how to help.

He held out his arms, and Yugi couldn't resist. He collapsed into his brother's embrace, sobbing softly. Yami held him patiently, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words in his ear. "It's alright." He repeated over and over, letting Yugi know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was there for him.

Gradually, Yugi stopped shaking; fighting back the despair and anxiety that threatened to consume him.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi whispered, and though he did indeed feel better, he couldn't help but think it would be a temporary cure. As long as Marik was anywhere near his friends, he would not feel safe. This horrible creature was threatening everyone he loved, and what if they couldn't stop him? How could he ever forgive himself if _anything_ ever happened to them?

Yami could sense Yugi's growing despair, and thought that he might have to magically soothe his friend's fears to get him to relax. He quickly dismissed the notion though, knowing that it would not do any good. Yugi was going to have to come to terms with this himself... but not without help of course.

Yami gently steered Yugi back to his bed, and then sat down with his back against the wall. He pulled his friend down in front of him, and then wrapped his arms Yugi, holding him close. The action felt strangely familiar to him, and a small fragment of thought came to him from some faraway corner of his memory.

_Dark. Flash of light, great booming sounds, dark again. _'Thunderstorm.' He thought lazily, his mind sluggish with trying to remember this forgotten memory. _Soft sheets, warm, but scared. It was loud, so very loud! He was frightened, must get away. Need to find someone. _Who? He wondered, and then the memory surged again. _"Father?" _He heard someone call. 'That sounds like me,' Yami thought. 'Only younger.' _"Here my son, do not be frightened. The storm will pass soon enough, and the gods will allow the moon to grace the sands again." _There was that familiar feeling again. Was this a memory of his father? Did this actually happen to him? No wonder he felt so warm, his father must have held him this same way when he was a little boy.

"Why don't you tell me the dream Yugi," He suggested gently. "It will help to ease your mind, and free you from the dark thoughts."

Yugi hesitated, unsure how to begin. He spoke slowly at first, unwilling to let the memory surge up and envelop him again. "It was Marik." He whispered, and Yami nodded, unsurprised. This new version of their enemy had them both cautiously awaiting his every move, realizing that this one was not as trapped by mortal bonds as the previous half. There was absolutely no telling what he was capable of, what he wouldn't do to get what he wanted. Yugi hesitated again, searching for the right words to express the level of terror he felt when the psycho had him trapped. He took a deep breath, and then let it all out in a rush.

"He went for Joey first, banished his mind to the shadows, and then got Serenity when she ran to him. Then he took control of Tea and used her to get to Duke and Tristan." Yugi shuddered involuntarily, and Yami promptly reached over and pulled a blanket over them both. "He took them all, one by one."

"And then he had you..." Yugi whispered brokenly. "I don't know how, but he somehow reached inside of me and tore you away. And I couldn't do anything! I was right there and I couldn't stop him..." He was unable to go on, the weight of the guilt he felt bending his slender shoulders harshly. It was a long moment before he could continue.

"I thought I failed you, failed all of you. I wasn't strong enough..."

"No, Yugi." Yami said quietly. He realized his little friend was beating himself up with worries that he had carried around for years. "I know you are strong enough, for you possess a power that Marik doesn't." Yugi tilted his head back to regard his friend, unsure what Yami was talking about.

"You have compassion and love for your friends; you have a strong bond with them that cannot be broken, no matter what life throws at you. You proved that to me when you managed to bring Joey back to his senses in the battle against him, when Marik had taken over his mind." The words were spoken with conviction, for he knew that they were true. Even if Yugi didn't realize it, his love for all of their friends was a powerful, tangible thing. And no magic would ever be able to overcome that. He knew his words were helping when he felt Yugi relax in his arms. "And I promise that no matter what happens, I will be here for you. Together we will stand strong, united as one against the evil that Marik controls. As long as we stay connected, you and I can face anything. Trust me."

He gave Yugi another gentle squeeze, confident that his words were soothing his poor friend. An idea came to him then, inspired by another memory flitting at the edges of his consciousness. He began to sing softly, a melody that seemed so very familiar.

Likely his father had sung it to him as well, and with that comforting thought in mind, the song came fully back to him. It was a beautiful tale of courage and strength, of love and kindness, and of the ultimate triumph of good over evil.

Yugi felt more than heard the words, Yami's baritone voice resonating through his chest and into Yugi's heart. It was exactly the kind of song that he needed to hear, and he relaxed slowly.

Yami's heartbeat kept in time with the rhythm, and his last words floated across Yugi's mind. 'Trust me.'

"Of course I trust you..." He murmured, already half-asleep. He trailed off and gave a great sigh, all of the stress and anxiety blowing out of him in that one breath. He felt at peace for the first time in a long while, as he fell asleep in his best friend's arms.

Yami felt Yugi ease into sleep, and finished the song quietly. Yugi's breathing was deep and even, and he could sense that his mind was untroubled as well. He smiled softly in the pale moonlight, grateful that he could help his friend get some much needed rest. Eventually he, too, drifted off into slumber, his head resting on Yugi's, sharing in the pleasant dreams and warm thoughts of his companion.


End file.
